The Birthday Cake From Hell
by waterfall tears
Summary: Crossover: FMAYGO Ed quits school and moves to America. He meets Ryou and falls in love. For his 16th birthday, Ryou decides to ask Bakura to help him get a cake. A cake of doom!
1. Chapter 1

**The Birthday Cake from Hell**

**Crossover: FMA+YGO by: Waterfall Tears**

**Pairing: Ed+Ryou**

**The clock ticked by slowly. The teacher's voice droned on and on and on… it was like the guy was running on energizer batteries. Tick, tick, tick. The minutes felt like hours, and the hours felt like eternity. Tick, tick, tick. The clock kept ticking. Buzz, buzz, buzz.**

**A pesky fly was buzzing around a blonde student's head. Tick, tick. Buzz, buzz. Rumble, rumble, rumble went the blonde's stomach. He clutched it, moaning in hunger. _'Oh! I've got to get something to eat!'_ The boy shifted in his seat. He just couldn't get comfortable in these metal death traps they called "desks". He sighed. He constantly had to pull his hair behind his ears. They had taken away his hair band because he'd flung it at the teacher's head, and he couldn't keep his hair in its usual braid. He blew his bangs straight up, only to have them flop back down over his eyes. His hair had grown longer, more in the front than in back. **

**He surveyed the room, looking for something, anything to concentrate on other than History class. He caught a few stares from girls in his homeroom: Sasha, Ichigo, and Talia. Sasha was a child prodigy, with the highest grades in his school. She'd never failed any class from sixth to ninth grade. She was little Ms. Perfect. She had cerulean eyes, short brown hair, and an athletic build. She was taller than him by an inch and she wouldn't let him forget it! Ichigo was a cheerleader, too girlish and perky for him. She always wore a short dark blue miniskirt with a blue collared shirt and loafers. Her hair was platinum blond and hung to her waist. Her eyes were a smoky blue and lips as read as strawberries.**

**Then there was Talia. She was gorgeous. She had a slim body, long legs, and silvery blue eyes. Her midnight blue hair was always in two braids, tied back by two white silk ribbons, and she had a smile that could melt ice. She was a bookworm, always having her nose in a book, or is caught writing stories that she only shared with her best friend. She always wore black, and even though she seemed pretty happy, he suspected she was Emo. But there was one tiny little problem: lately, he doubted whether he was straight or not. He had Colonel Mustang to thank for that; with all his suggestive smiles and comments, making the blonde blush. He certainly felt twinges of jealousy every time he asked Liza Hawkeye out on a date. It wasn't like he _liked _him or something; in fact, he despised the guy. But it just made him feel even more confused and gave him more to think about. Now that he'd spent a year away from Al, Winry and the others, he sort of missed them; especially Al and Winry. _'Ah… Winry.' _He knew Al. His younger brother would have no problem with him being gay. He'd still respect and accept him. But Winry… she might not take it so well. She thought he didn't notice her sorrow every time he and Al went away. In truth, at first he'd been totally oblivious to why she got so angry every time they left, besides the fact that her and the old lady got lonely. But now he knew the true reason behind her anger. He sighed heavily. He was bored out of his mind, and his teacher prattling on about Shakespeare wasn't helping him any. He finally couldn't take it anymore and yawned loudly, nearly falling off his seat. Sasha and Ichigo giggled. Talia just stared, with those same soulless eyes he'd seen for the past year. It almost seemed like there was no life in them, although her smile depicted no sadness. And she rarely ever spoke. And when she did, he voice was hollow, and somehow seemed elegant and mesmerizing at the same time.**

"**Mr. Elric! If you find my class so boring you must yawn, perhaps you would like _after school _lessons," the teacher, Mr. Hawkins said, with a warning glare sent directly towards Edward Elric. Ed's eye twitched. "That's ok, Mr. Hawkins." He put on a false smile. Mr. Hawkins glared stonily and turned back to the board. Every few minutes, Ed's patience was slowly slipping away. Tick, tick, tick. _'Why is that damn clock so loud?' _he wondered in annoyance, gripping the edges of the desk. Tap, tap, tap. Tap, tap, tap. _'Must she tap her pencil so loudly?' _He sent a glare towards Sasha, who did likewise. She only tapped louder. He turned around and glanced back: Tommy was scribbling notes to other kids in class, Sasha was kicking the back of his seat, Ichigo was reapplying her lip gloss with her compact mirror, Rei was throwing paper balls at random, and Talia was just staring down at her notebook with those dead, sad-looking silver blue eyes of hers, silently taking notes. He didn't like her, wasn't even attracted to her, but there was something about her that pulled on his heart strings. Like she had some tragic past and some deep dark secret well hidden beneath her mask of happiness. Her smile seemed to be the only lively part of her. She walked as if still asleep; slow but graceful movements, as if she were reluctant to move at all. She moved as if she were dead. When she talked to someone, her eyes did not see the person, but looked right through them, as if they weren't really there. **

**He sighed and yawned again, earning an "ahem!" from the teacher. Ed stuck his tongue out at the back of Mr. Hawkins head. Mr. Hawkins spun around, eyes sparking with anger. Maybe he _shouldn't _have blown a raspberry. His eyes dared Ed to say one more thing. Ed gulped. He may have been a boring, bald-headed History teacher, but you did _not _want him to get pissed off at you. He turned back to the board again. The minutes continued to tick by very _slowly. _For Kame's sake, was the frickin' clock _trying _to piss him off? He looked up towards the big clock that hung over the door. Its presence was annoying him. Tick, tick, tick. The sound reverberated through his head. Tick, tock, tick, tock. The agony was unbearable. Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tick, tick, tock. _'Aargh! Well, tick-tock to you too, Mr. Clock!' _he thought, by this point about to crack form the pressure. Tick-tock, tick-tock. Tap, tap, tap. Tap, tap, tap, went Sasha's pencil. Buzz, buzz, buzz. _'That frickin' fly again!' _Thump, thump, thump. Along with her foot making contact with his now sore bottom, Sasha continued to tap her pencil, _loudly_, and kick his chair. He was going to lose it soon! Tick-tock, tap-tap, thump, thump, smack, smack, smack. The sound of Ichigo's lips while she reapplied her lip gloss over and over. He was nearing his breaking point and could do nothing to stop it. Tick-tock, tick-tock. Was it his imagination, or did the clock just smirk at him? He leered up at the clock, looming just above the doorway. It mocked him, as it ticked away, the sound getting louder and louder, as if the clock had a volume dial and it was turning it by its self. Tick-tock, tick-tock, tap-tap, tap-tap, thump-thump, smack-smack, scribble-scribble, scribble-scribble. **

**New sounds, irritating ones, added to his growing frustration. Tick-tock, tap-tap, thump-thump, smack-smack, scribble-scribble, whoosh-pop, whoosh-pop. Ed whipped around, glaring at Ichigo. She was no longer applying her strawberry lip gloss to her overly glossed lips, but now she was blowing bubbles with bubble gum and smacking her lips. Ed turned around. He groaned inwardly, _'Why me?'_ Tick-tock, tap-tap, tap-tap, thump-thump, thump-thump, buzz, buzz, buzz, _'That frickin' fly is still here!' _Smack, smack, smack, whoosh-pop, whoosh-pop, whoosh-pop! His patience had long since abandoned him, and all that was keeping him from screaming was sheer will power, and even that was about to fail him. He had about 10 seconds left of sanity before he completely cracked. 10… tap, tap, smack-smack. 9… smack, smack, whoosh-pop. 8… tap-tap, tick-tock, thump-thump, buzz, buzz, buzz. 7… his sanity was gone. 6… thump-thump, smack-smack, tap, tap, tap. 5… _'I'm going to kill that frickin' fly' _4… only escape is the door. 3… tap, tap, tick-tock, smack-smack, whoosh-pop. 2… _'Will you all just stop!' _1… tap, tap, smack-smack, thump, thump, tick-tock, whoosh-pop… that's it, patience done! He finally _lost _it! "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" He screeched at the top of his lungs. "You people are driving me nuts! And that damn clock is taunting me!" He yelled, pointing an accusatory finger at the clock. Talia stared blankly at Ed. She knew he'd been crazy before, but yelling at inanimate objects was kind of over the top. For once, she smiled a real smile and giggled. Ed didn't even notice, the giggle was so quiet. Without saying a word, Ed snatched his bag off the floor, shrugged it on his shoulders, and stormed out of the classroom, then the school. No one dared stop him, not even the principal. He was the only alchemist and he could seriously injure someone. **

**Ed continued running, over hills, through gardens, parks, street, just kept going. He had no idea where he was going, or even how he'd get there, but he knew he couldn't stay here. He refused to. He didn't even have any remorse over how angry Colonel Mustang would be when he found out Ed had run away, after the money he'd spent to send him to the school in the first place. All he cared about was getting as far away from this place as possible. After walking about aimlessly for what seemed like hours, the blonde alchemist finally found what he'd been looking for: a train station! Right then, he found his way out of this place. He'd just take a train to America. It seemed like the best choice. He'd heard of Domino City and something called Duel Monsters, and it sounded like fun. He'd worry about Al, Winry and Mustang later. He happily jumped on the train, tears of joy streaming out from hi eyes. As soon as his head hit the pillow on the seat, his eyes closed and he instantly fell asleep. Two seats behind him, silver blue eyes watched silently.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Birthday Cake from Hell

Chapter 2: Love at first… bite?

Five hours, ten sodas, and twelve hot dogs later, Ed was ready to face anything. He excitedly picked up his bag and practically pushed everyone out of the way to get off the train. He took in the sights and smells. Everything looked and smelled wonderful; one particular smell quirked his interest. Why did it seem so familiar? He kept sniffing and turned around… and shrieked. "What the—what on earth are _you _doing here!" A young boy, a little shorter than him, with copper blond hair, wearing a white T-shirt and jeans stood in front of him, grinning. He resembled Ed surprisingly. "Come on, Ed. Is that any way to greet your little brother?" Ed glared at the imposter.

"Envy, I'm not stupid. I know who you are and what you want, so drop your little act," he snarled.

Envy shrugged and transformed back to himself. He wore a black belly shirt, black shorts, and black soft leather boots. He had long forest green hair with evil, cold black eyes. "I thought you'd at least be able to suspect me when I bumped right into you on the train, but I guess your instincts must really suck," Envy teased. Ed glared. Envy pretended to pout. "Now come on Edward. Don't you like me? 'Cause I like you… very much," he purred, in a low, seductive tone. The blonde boy shivered in disgust. As if. The guy was as pale as a vampire, had a very feminine body, and did he mention the hair and his fashion sense? For a few seconds, Ed ignored Envy and smelled something. He tried to see where it was coming from, but he saw nothing. But he definitely smelled something. It smelled distinctly like… Ed's mouth dripped with drool, "Hot dogs!" Envy stared as Ed zoomed off, in hot pursuit of… hot dogs. While he ran, his eyes were closed, tears streaming out of his eyes. How can he see? Doubt he can. The smell was enough to lead him by the nose. The boy had the instincts of a bloodhound when it came to food.

Talia followed quickly but quietly after Ed. She decided to take a picture. Click! She smiled, looking at the instant picture. "I think I'll call this one 'Ed spazzing over food'," she said quietly to herself, chuckling softly. Ed continued running. He was close, he knew it. His mouth opened, fangs sliding out through his teeth, and took a chomp… his canines sinking into the hand that held the hot dog. Without opening his eyes, he mumbled, "Dwop da dog." He heard pleasant laughter. His eyes popped open, and traveled up to the brown orbs of a white haired young man. He noticed that the boy was lean and tall, with flawless ivory skin, long white hair, and smiling, closed long lashed eyes. Ed's heart felt like it had dropped down to his stomach. His mind had deserted him and did somersaults in the clouds. He searched for coherent words to utter, but found his mouth was suddenly dry. The boy smiled down at Ed, opening his beautiful chocolate brown eyes. "Do you plan on letting go of my hand, or biting it off?" he laughed. His laughter was soft and beautiful. He had a light British accent. Ed released his hand. He grinned sheepishly, looking down at his black leather boots. "I just wanted your hot dog," he muttered. The white haired teen laughed again and pressed the hot dog into Ed's gloved hand. While shoving it into his mouth, Ed looked up to see the boy smiling at him again. _'Could the guy be any more perfect?'_ he thought in bewilderment.

"My name is Ryou."

"Hi. Mine's Edward Elric. Call me Ed," he replied. Ryou liked the way the sun reflected off of Ed's hair, giving it an angelic glow. It was a most unusual shade of blonde; it looked like bright yellow, but had a slight neon glow. He decided to call it highlighter blonde. And his eyes… they were just awesome. They were bright gold; even when he looked sheepish, his eyes showed constant strength and defiance. He liked those eyes very much.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, came a, "Hi Ed!" Ed nearly jumped out of his skin. He turned around and saw Talia, grinning widely at him. Her eyes were no longer dead or soulless, but filled with life. Her hair was down and ended at the middle of her back. Her eyes were sparkly and she was wearing white heeled sandals. She was the same height as him, but seemed taller because of her long legs. "Um… Talia? Why are you here?" She blinked.

"I followed you! Duh, silly!" she giggled. It wasn't a high pitched, air-headed giggle. It was an "I'm-insane-and-don't-you-forget-it giggle"; which scared him more than an air-headed giggle would have. She looked up and noticed Ryou and her eyes lit up. "Ryou!" she squealed, lunging for him and clung to his neck, legs wrapped around his slim waist. Ed had scrambled out of the way and tumbled to the ground. He stared in confusion. "Hello again Reina," Ryou said, setting her down. Ed spazzed and did the monster face. He had veins popping out on his forehead and fangs, pointing a finger at the so-called "Talia". "You lied! You said your name was Talia!" Reina smirked. "The _teachers_ said my name was Talia. I just never argued with it." And she giggled. He _hated _that giggle. It made him feel stupid. "And how do you know each other?" he demanded. "Oh, that. I'm his sister." Ed gave her a look. "Well, half sister."

"It's true," Ryou said. "We have the same dad, but her mother died when she was little, so our dad lives with her in Japan and my mom lives here with me," he explained. After that, there was silence… for a long time. _'Well, this is awkward,' Reina thought. _She reached up on her toes and kissed her half brother on the cheek and quietly slipped away. Ed hadn't even noticed. Ryou tapped him on the shoulder. "Huh?" "Aren't you hot in that?" he asked. Ed raised an eyebrow. "Are you hitting on me?" (in Lilo's tone, "Did you ever kill anyone?") Ryou chuckled, "No, not at all. I was just wondering because you're wearing all leather in the middle of June." Now that he mentioned it, he was a little hot. Why he was never hot before in leather, he didn't know. "Do you know where the nearest mall is?" he asked, tugging on the collar of his shirt. Ryou laughed once again. Then Ed's stomach grumbled loudly. He blushed. "Uh… hehe. I'm constantly hungry," Ed confessed. Ryou smiled radiantly. "Tell you what. I'll pay for your new clothes and food, if you promise to be my boyfriends." Ed lunged and tackled Ryou. "It's a deal!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Birthday Cake of Doom

The blonde alchemist stretched out his legs and yawned. He waited for his sleep blurred eyes to clear and looked up at the calendar that hung over the dresser.

'**Yes! Today's my 16th birthday. Driving permit, here I come!'**

He was so excited he leaped off the bed and… "What the—what the heck is a squeaky toy doing on the floor!" A fully dressed, smiling Ryou came in the bedroom.

"Sorry Ed, Champsky carries them around without me knowing," he said apologetically. **(A/N: I couldn't think of a name, ok? So sue me!)** Ed forgave his boyfriend, but glared at the small pug puppy in his arms.

'**I swear that dog does these things on purpose!' He thought irritated. **

The pug just gazed at him with those big, liquid brown eyes, panting, looking the part of a cute, innocent puppy. Ryou gently let the dog go, watched it scamper off, (probably to wreak even _more_ havoc, like he'd done the past month) and walked over to join his lover on the bed. Well, they weren't technically _lovers_ yet. They hadn't even gotten past kissing. He gently brushed Ed's long blonde bangs out of his eyes. "How is it that you can look so messy and yet so beautiful?" he asked softly, peering deeply into his gold eyes. Ed shrugged.

"You're the beautiful one, Ryou, not me." Ryou blushed. Ed leaned in closer for a kiss, wrapping his arms around the white haired boy's neck. Ryou slid his arms around Ed's bare waist (he was naked from the waist up) and closed his eyes as they shared a soft kiss, filled with quiet passion. Ed's hot breath fanned Ryou's cheek as he pulled away to kiss his eyelids, nose, chin forehead, and back again to his lips. Ryou murmured against Ed's lips, "I love you."

"I love you, too," he breathed, clinging tighter, pushing his body closer. They both shivered at the contact. The tender moment was suddenly interrupted by loud barking. Ed's eyes popped open. A large, pulsing vein pooped out of his forehead, indicating he was not happy.

He harbored evil thoughts of killing the pup, all of them horrible and gruesome. The little pug came running, happily barking. He was carrying something in his mouth. He brought it over to the side of his master's bed. It was covered in slobber; way too much for such a small dog. It was like he held riverbanks of saliva in that wide mouth of his. Ed immediately recognized it as his red leather jacket. The puppy stared up at him with big, wet eyes. He watched in horror as the dog produced gobs of spit that drizzled down the smooth material. Ed attempted to lunge, only he didn't get very far with Ryou holding him back. Ed spazzed. "Let me go! I'm gonna kill that stupid mutt!" The pug sensed Ed's anger and scampered out of the room, leaving a long trail of saliva and a slobber-drenched coat in his path. Ryou managed to restrain his pissed off lover for about five more seconds before Ed used alchemy to make a giant hand appear between them and knocked the white haired teen into the wall.

When he recovered his senses, he shouted after Ed, "That's cheating!" Ed responded, looking back for only a second, "All's fair in love and—Clang! Bakura had appeared out of nowhere, wielding a waffle iron that he'd used to knock Edward senseless.

"What I _think_ you meant, Eddie dear, was all's fair until Ryou's yami comes wielding a waffle iron." Ryou sweatdropped. He sent his dark half a grateful smile.

"Thanks, 'Kura." Bakura bowed deeply and walked off. Ryou watched Ed for a few more minutes before waking him up. He wanted to savor the moment. The boy looked so peaceful, lying down like that with swirled eyes. Ryou liked him a _lot _better when he wasn't ranting and raving like the maniac he was.

He mentally prepared himself for the onslaught of cursing and screaming, kicking and clawing he was about to endure. Hell knows no wrath like a pissed off chibi. He silently slid off the bed. Tiptoeing towards him, he kneeled down and slipped his hands underneath the passed out boy's arms. He was relieved he didn't wake up. Then, lifting him, he hoisted him onto his back. He started out towards the front door, grabbing his wallet and keys off the coffee table, all without disturbing the sleeping boy on his back. Ed was heavier than him, and he still managed to easily carry him out the door. People stared, but he ignored them. Some girls squealed when they spotted Ed, and quite a few of them were rabid fan girls. (The center of **_ALL_** evil, rabid fan girls chase, tackle and occasionally bind and gag bishounen) Ryou had to run faster than he ever did in his life when he passed the fan girls. He stopped off at the mall where he met up with Yugi, Joey and Tea. "Hey, Ryou!" Yugi said.

"Who's that?" Tea asked, pointing to the blonde on his back.

"Uh… I'll tell you later," Ryou said. Shifting Ed higher onto his back, he charged off, leaving his friends behind to stare in confusion**. (A/N: It's what I like to call "Robin" eyes. It's those wide white eyes with the black rims. It looks hilarious)**

"What was that all about?" Tea asked, turning to her friends. Joey and Yugi glanced at each other, grinned, then turned back to Tea, singing in unison, "Ryou's got a boyfriend!" When he arrived at the clothing store, he was out of breath; carrying around a heavily muscled chibi on his back while sprinting to the_ other_ side of the mall kind of tired him out. The white haired teen gently lay his boyfriend in a corner of the store, making sure his head was propped up properly. He stretched, then looked for some clothes he could buy for Ed. Ten minutes later, he had a black T shirt, jeans, and Timberland boots draped over his arm as he carried them back. Just as he began to hoist Ed onto his back again, a very aggravated black haired man in a white T, jean jacket, black pants and combat boots came storming by. He had the same silver pocket watch dangling from his pocket that Ed possessed. Whatever he was angry about, Ryou was sure it had something to do with Ed. Quickly, he hid Ed beneath a pile of teddy bears, and made sure no part of him was visible. Then he swiftly cut off the black haired man before he got any closer.

"Sir," Ryou said. The man turned to him. "May I help you with something?" He forced his hands to stop fidgeting. The man tried as best he could to hide the intense anger he felt, but the teen could see it blazing in his eyes.

"I'm Roy Mustang. I'm looking for someone who works for me. His name is Edward Elric, also known as the Full Metal Alchemist. Have you heard or seen him?" Ryou tried to avoid meeting Ryou's eyes.

"What does he look like?" he asked, trying to distract him from the moving pile of bears. Roy saw out of the corner of his eyes, but said nothing.

"Really bright blonde hair, gold eyes, a real shortie. Wears a red leather jacket with—"I've seen him," Ryou answered curtly. The sooner Roy left, the sooner he and Ed could get the hell out of there. "Only hanging around the park mostly. And any food vendor he could find."

"Thanks for the tip," Roy said, winked at him, causing him to blush, and ran out the store, going in the opposite direction. A now awake and newly pissed off Ed burst from the teddy bear pile, scaring the crap out of two little girls that were about to select one, and stomped over to Ryou.

"Your yami has another thing comin' if he thinks he can knock me out anytime he damn well pleases," Ed fumed, fangs sticking out, veins all over his forehead. Ryou sweatdropped.

"Eh he. Um, Ed? I think Roy Mustang is pretty pissed at you for running away. I also think he knew you were underneath that pile of bears and didn't want to make a scene, so he just walked away," Ryou told him. Edward's eye _twitched._

'**I am not going to scream. I am not going to lose my temper. I'm just going to calmly…' **

"Why the hell was he here?" Ryou couldn't take any more of Ed's screaming, so he slapped him, picked up the clothes and shoes, and hauled Ed off to the dressing room, kicking and screaming the whole way. When Ryou managed to calm Ed down, he started to get dressed. It took him about three seconds to realize Ryou was still in the room. **'Three… two… one…' **"Why the hell are you still in here?" After that, cursing, screaming, loud thumps and punching was heard over the next hour. People that walked by just _stared._ Mothers covered children's ears. Some yelled, "Fight, fight, fight!" Some were just plain disturbed, hoping whatever they were doing would stop soon.

Finally, Ryou came out first, completely unharmed, while Ed came out with a long red scratch running from his left eye down to his cheek and a few bruises. They walked out of the store together, Ed glaring with a "you'll pay for this" look. "Ed?"

"Hmm?" Gold eyes met warm brown ones.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with that on your birthday," Ryou apologized. Ed shrugged. "It's ok. I've had worse." He smiled, to let his boyfriend know he wasn't mad anymore. Ryou smiled back. He glanced at his watch and noticed the time. It was 12:00. He had to meet Bakura on the other side of the mall.

"Uh, Ed? Do you mind going home by yourself?"

"Huh?" Ed looked up, surprised.

"I've got to meet Bakura for something." Ed should have been able to figure out what Ryou was doing, but apparently, he was oblivious. "Ok. See you at home." He kissed Ryou on the cheek, and sauntered off. Ryou wandered around a bit before he made his way to the bakery. A tall, young blonde woman with purple eyes stood at the counter, wearing jeans and a lily pink blouse. She looked bored out of her mind, tapping her fingers absent-mindedly on the glass countertop. Ryou grinned. It was Mai Valentine. He walked up to the counter, a big smile on his face. He cleared his throat 'til she looked up. Her eyes lit up. "Hey, Bakura," she said softly. He smiled.

"It's Ryou. Bakura's the one with the evil eyes, flared out hair and open shirt." She nodded.

"Right, sorry. Anyway, where's that little short kid you're always hanging around with? He's a cutie," she asked, and giggled. Ryou's cheeks flamed red. "He's uh… um…" he couldn't finish the sentence. She lightly tapped him on the chest playfully. "I know he's your boyfriend, silly. I just asked where he was," she explained. He sighed in relief. "He's a home. Hopefully my dog is still alive by the time I get back," he replied, chuckling a little. Mai readily agreed. "I've seen that kid's temper. But if that dog is so destructive at that size, I fear for Ed's life more than the dog's," she laughed heartily. Then her eyes grew serious. "Ok, down to business. What would you like to buy?" she asked in a professional voice. He surveyed the bakery. None of the cakes seemed to perk his interest. He wanted the cake to be perfect. He wanted to be Ed's first… and last boyfriend and lover. He wanted to show Ed how much he cared. You don't go around telling people you love them after two months, but what the heck? He'd do it anyway.

Ryou turned around just as Bakura skidded to a stop in front of the bakery. He held the most awesome and most beautiful cake he'd ever seen. Bakura walked up to his light half. "You like it?" he asked. He had a deeper accent than Ryou.

"Like it? I love it!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms around Bakura. Awkwardly, he hugged him back, but pushed away. Ryou's eyes were shiny. "Where'd you find it?" he asked.

"Uh… I-I bought it from a new bakery. Trust me. It's really good." Ryou was skeptical.

"What new bakery?"

"Just a new one! What's with the skepticism? Don't you trust your own yami?" Bakura attempted at innocent chibi eyes and failed miserably. He ended up looking like an evil, psychotic chibi. Sigh. "Ok Bakura." Bakura disappeared. Honestly, couldn't he just _walk _home? "See you, Mai," Ryou said, as he walked out carrying Ed's birthday cake. Although, on the way, he heard something growling, and somehow he doubted it was his stomach…

**(A/N: Next chappie is short cause I split chapter 3 into 2 chapters. Read and review. Constructive criticism welcome. No flames. I am the goddess of water and I shall drown your silly flames! Mwahahahahaha!O-O)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Help! My birthday cake is evil!

(A/N: Last chapter! Yay! Finally done with this story. Now on with the ficcie!)

Ed's foot tapped impatiently. He heard the dumb dog barking, so he assumed Ryou was home. He braced his hands against the table and went to open the door. When he saw who it was, his jaw dropped about 3 feet, and his eyes were the size of saucers. Standing there, instead of Ryou, was his younger brother, Alphonse Elric. And instead of jumping for joy and hugging his brother whom he hadn't seen in a year, he pointed at him, yelling, "What are you doing here?"

sweatdrop "Roy brought me here. He's, uh… gone to get you a present," Al said. Ed's eyes narrowed.

"Since when did you start calling him by his first name?" he asked suspiciously. Al face faulted.

"Uh… um… uh… hehehe. He's uh, sorta my… boyfriend now." Al chuckled nervously.

Ed's jaw dropped and he fell over with a THUMP. His legs and arms twitched. "Brother?" Ed went into a full blown chibi spazz.

"What! He's your boyfriend? He's like ten years older than you! And plus, Colonel Mustang? I mean, c'mon! You could've done a whole lot better, Al!" He took deep breaths when he finished.

"Brother? You're no mad, are you? I mean, with me being…?" Ed's face showed surprise.

"Christ, Al! Of course I'm ok with it! Geez! What kind of brother do you think I am? And besides, there's no shame in that. Heck, I've got a boyfriend, too," Ed replied.

"Is this his house?" he asked. Ed nodded, as he led Al inside, shutting the door.

They sat down at the kitchen table across from each to other. Ed poured himself a glass of coke and drank it in one long gulp. He grinned at his younger brother.

"So, Al. Tell me. What's been going on in the last year?"

"Well, Winry and Pinako have been doing just fine. I visited them just last week. Winry's really missed you, Ed," Al said, looking his brother in the eye.

"Al, I miss her too. But I doubt she'll be happy about Ryou and me."

"I know that. But she won't care once she sees you. Ed, I really think you should talk to her," Al said. Ed sighed, smoothing a hand over his blonde hair.

"I would if I could, Al, but she's not exactly within walking distance. Maybe later I'll go see her, okay?" Before Al could respond, the doorbell rang.

Ed jumped up and ran to the door.

"Hi, Ed!" Reina stood there, waving, grinning like an insane idiot, with Winry at her side.

"Hello, Ed," Winry said, smiling at him.

"Um, hey Winry. Hello, Rena." Right behind them was Colonel Mustang, holding a medium sized box, wrapped in silver wrapping paper. He held out the box towards Ed.

Smiling at him, he let all of them in and closed the door. He served all of them soda pop.

Ed excitedly opened his present while the rest sat on the couches in the living room. His eyes went shiny, tiny hearts in them, beaming at Roy. He tackled him to the carpeted floor, hugging him like you would a teddy bear.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" he exclaimed, clinging to Roy. Mustang struggled to pull the over excited chibi off of him and managed to drag him off.

Happily, the blonde alchemist set up his new X-box and began playing Mortal Kombat. There were two controllers, but when anyone else tried to play, Ed didn't take it that well and he brutally destroyed them.

After that, they all just watched him play and beat up every person on every level until the doorbell rang again.

Everyone looked at Ed, expecting him to open the door. He was so engrossed in the game, he didn't even hear the doorbell. It rang again.

"ED!" They all shouted in unison.

"Game over," the announcer on the game said. He froze. The controller dropped to the floor. Ed slowly turned around, eyes red, anime veins everywhere, looking demonic and ready to kick some booty.

One collective, "Oh che," before Ed lunged for them with a vengeance. Winry managed to scramble away at the last second. She went to open the door. Standing there were three teens: a tall, blue eyed, brown haired girl, a blonde boy with brown eyes, and a short boy with large violet eyes and spiky tri colored hair.

What caught her eye was the golden item that hung around his neck. It was a pyramid with an Egyptian eye on the front.

"Wow, cool necklace," she complimented, letting them in and closing the door. "Ed! Your friends are here!" she shouted in that tone of hers.

Momentarily, he dust cloud fight going on behind the couch stopped. Yugi, Joey and Tea stared. Ed, Al, Reina, and Roy stared. Reina waved, quickly waving her hand side to side.

"Hi---!" That was all she got to say before she was pulled back into the dust cloud and the fight continued. The others sweatdropped.

"Shouldn't we help them?" Yugi asked uncertainly, eyeing the dust cloud. Winry shook her head.

"Nah. It's better just to stay out of it and from a safe distance. Believe me. Ed is a very spastic chibi, and you don't want to get involved," she explained. "By the way, I'm Winry." Yugi smiled, shaking her outstretched hand.

"I'm Yugi Motou, and these are my best friends Joey Wheeler and Tea Gardner," Yugi said. Joey and Tea shook her hand also.

"So, I'm guessing the blonde one was Ed, right?" Joey asked, laughing. Winry nodded.

"He doesn't like it when he loses in games. Especially if someone distracted him," she said.

"Do you know where Ryou is?" Winry blinked.

"Who's Ryou?"

"He's Ed's boyfriend. Wait till you meet him. He's super nice," Tea replied.

"Look who's talking Friendship girl," Joey snorted. Tea growled and glomped him.

"Quiet, mutt!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Winry said, through gritted teeth. "Ed has a boyfriend? That inconsiderate… wait till I get my hands on that little chibi!" she growled.

Lunging directly into the dust cloud, breaking it up, she dragged Ed out and started beating him senseless. The others had no reason to fight anymore, so they all just watched the two friends fight.

"How could you have a boyfriend without telling me?" she yelled, swinging at him.

While dodging most of her punches, he shouted, "You just came today! I'm sorry if your feelings are hurt, but I can't help who I fall for!"

"If you cared you would have told me!" she yelled.

"I do care! I cared enough not to tell you, because I knew you'd be angry! But I did love you that way before I met Ryou!" he countered.

Winry stopped and went shiny eyes, clasping her hands together like she did when she saw anything mechanical.

"You did?" she asked. Ed sighed.

"Yes, Winry. Don't think I didn't care about you before. And I still do. Just not that way. As a friend now. We grew up together, Win. How could I not care about you?"

Tears welling up in her eyes, she leapt into Ed's arms, squeezing until he gasped, "Can't breathe! Need… air!" Winry laughed and let go. "Sorry," she apologized.

The lock clicked, and everyone turned as Ryou and Bakura came in. Ryou was holding a delicious looking cake in his hands. And on top was a perfect miniature replica of Ed.

Ed squealed and glomped Ryou. The cake went flying, and almost magically landed upright on the floor.

Everyone stared. Bakura sweatdropped.

'_Play it cool. Don't freak out.'_

Smiling, he casually picked up the cake, placed it on the kitchen counter, and said, "How about some cake?"

Everyone shouted, "Yay!" and charged into the kitchen. Bakura lifted the plastic cover off the cake, and picked up a large knife. Brandishing it with the hem of his shirt, he eyed the cake out of the corner of his eye. Everyone stared as they heard a small "eep!" come from the cake. Joey pointed.

"Did it just…?" he asked, trailing off. As Bakura raised the knife, the cake made a loud shriek, hopped off the table, and lunged at Ed. Eyes, a mouth, and red demon wings had sprouted on the cake.

Everybody stared as Ed spazzed, being chased by an evil, man eating, demonic birthday cake. It chased him around the whole house, fangs ready to devour him. Tears poured out from his eyes.

"HEEELLLLP! I don't wanna get eaten!" As Ed was pursued around the house, everyone glared knowingly at Bakura. Ryou said, "Bakura? Where did you get that cake?" Bakura grinned.

"The shadow realm," he answered.

"The Shadow Realm?" Ed came back. Screaming, running out the door with the evil cake hot on his trail. He was chased throughout the entire city. People stared. Some laughed. And some went running for spoons and forks.

Many hours later…

A tired, hungry, and very annoyed chibi alchemist trudged home, slamming the door when he came in. Reina, Roy, Al, Winry, Ryou and Bakura looked up at him.

Joey, Yugi, and Tea had to leave earlier. Bakura grinned malevolently at the blonde. Ed glared.

"Not a word," he growled. His shirt was torn, one boot was missing, and the fang shaped bite mark in the bottom of his pants depicted the cake had managed to sink its teeth into him.

"Look at it this way Ed: this was a birthday you'll never forget. And you have me to thank," he reasoned. Ed glowered.

"I hate you." Bakura stuck his tongue out, and Ed lunged for him. There was a dust cloud fight.

"Is he always like this?" Ryou asked.

"All the time," Winry answered.

"Should we stop them?"

"No way! This is way too amusing."

So, for the remainder of the day, they watched Ed and Bakura battle it out. Ryou shook his head.

"That's the last time I trust Bakura for anything." Everyone gave him a look, like "you didn't know that already?"

Ryou just shrugged.


End file.
